The present invention relates to travel departure planning. More particularly, the present invention relates to travel departure time determination using social media and regional event information.
Web-based mapping services allow users to enter a destination location and a departure location, such as by entry of addresses of the respective locations. These web-based mapping services provide maps and/or directions based upon the entered destination and departure locations.